1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, articles of manufacture, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a home server and a network control method thereof, and a home network control system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a home server capable of predicting driving conditions of devices according to environments and a network control method thereof, and a home network control system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with development of smart devices, a user may control a plurality of devices, which exist in the home, using one terminal apparatus. In addition, the user may control the plurality of devices, which exist in the home, even outside the home. For example, the user may control ON/OFF of electronic apparatuses such as an air conditioner, set a temperature of a refrigerator, and so on inside the home using a user terminal apparatus such as a smart phone.
However, in order to perform such control, the user has to directly predict an environment state of the inside of the home or a device state. This may be difficult for the user to do. For example, it may be difficult for the user to predict the environment such as a temperature or humidity of the inside of the home by himself to simply control ON/OFF of the electronic devices such as an air conditioner outside the home. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that, in response to too quickly turning on the air conditioner outside the home by the user based on his judgment, the temperature when the user arrives at home may be lower than an appropriate temperature, or power waste may be caused.